


To Protect

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selphie brushes up on her skills.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> November 22, 2011, for KH100, 'Kairi'

"What are you doing?" Kairi questioned, looking on as Selphie went all out against a scarecrow that had been borrowed- and reinforced- from a neighbor's garden.

"Brushing up on my skills," Selphie replied firmly as she stepped back to catch her breath. She hadn't changed out of her school uniform, which was now somewhere between slightly-rumpled and very-rumpled.

"Why?" Kairi asked in response. "You're not going to try to fight Riku or Sora, are you?"

Selphie shook her head. "Of course not. I just... I don't want you to vanish on me again. I'm going to learn to protect you."


End file.
